The present invention relates generally to the field of welding systems, and more particularly to engine-driven welder generators.
Many applications exist for welding systems and methods. Many of these are industrial in nature and setting, allowing for connection to the power grid or to some other centralized source of power. However, many other applications do not lend themselves to such easy connectivity, such as where the location of a weld is outside or otherwise remote from a power connection. Such applications may require mobile units that generate their own power. Welding system for these applications often include an internal combustion engine that drives a power generator. The generator provides power that may be converted to various forms, depending upon the type of welding process and the power requirements to initiate and sustain a welding arc.
Concerns with noise, fuel consumption, emissions and general wear and tear on power generating equipment are always present in such applications, and are becoming more so. In general, it is desirable to reduce all of these factors, where possible, while nevertheless providing sufficient power for the current loads. Such loads may include welding draw, but also auxiliary power output for lights, tools and so forth. During some times of operation, the auxiliary loads may make up the only draw from the power supply. However, during welding, loads may vary, and a single power output setting may be insufficient to adapt the system for such variability.
There is a need for improved techniques for controlling engine-driven power supplies, particularly for varying loads such as those encountered in welding.